Tree to Get Ready
|image= |caption=Phineas and Ferb along with Candace and Stacy having a tree house fight |season=1 |production=106B |broadcast=23 |story=Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Mike Diederich Chong Lee |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 22, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" }} Phineas and Ferb build a tree house and remodel Candace's old one. Later, they get in a Tree House Fight against Candace and Stacy. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from getting revenge on his brother, Roger by making pigeons poop. Episode Summary Linda walks into the family room and asks what the young ladies Candace and Stacy are doing. Candace replies that they are playing wrestling, their favorite video game. She tells Candace that she's going out to run a few errands-Grocery store, florist, then car wash. Candace tells her mother that she's busy right now, trying to concentrate on her game. Linda tells her to call if there's any trouble, to which Candace replies, "With my brothers, ya' might as well call now." Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard working on their tree house, and also apparently having a conversation of something that would or would not make a sound if it did a certain thing. While doing so, Phineas realizes Perry is missing. Perry is in his Headquarters, and Major Monogram alerts Agent P about all the pigeons missing in the Tri-State Area. He then says that the good thing about it is that he hasn't washed his car for weeks with a smile. He quickly gets back on topic and believes that Dr. Doofenshmirtz might be behind this case. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished remodel their old tree house. Once they're done admiring it, Isabella comes and asked them the usual question. Phineas says that they remodeled their old tree house. Isabella is exclaiming how cool it is when Phineas takes her over to a tire as they shoot up to the entrance of the boys' tree house. He takes her through the 'main crib' which Isabella comments, "Sweet." Phineas then tells Isabella to check out the view, where they come across Candace's old tree house that she doesn't use anymore. Isabella says it's sad, to which Phineas throws out the suggestion to remodeling it, with Isabella adding it should be something more Candace, and they get to work. Meanwhile, Perry is driving to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoperated, parallel parks in an empty space and starts to climb over the top. Once he enters, he sees Vanessa zapping some sort of ray at a bunch of pigeons and snaps a picture. Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks up sipping coffee and says, "Pretty good, huh, Perry the Platypus?" When Perry runs off, Doofenshmirtz realizes it was Perry, spits out his coffee and commands the pigeons to stop him, as he is heading for the clearly marked Exit. Unfortunately, the pigeons corner and trap him, and Doofenshmirtz takes this time to explain his plan-Today was the day his brother-Roger Doofenshmirtz- receives the key to the city, and Heinz decides to use this day to get his revenge. He plans to use pigeons to 'rain' on his brother's parade, and does so with his new and very evil invention...The Poop-inator. It implants an image of the target into the brain of the pigeon, with the bird then pooping on it's target. Doofenshmirtz then tries to demonstrate on a pigeon on his finger, but it leaves it with no feathers instead. Doofenshmirtz then replies, "Eh. It works better from a distance." Back in the backyard, Candace has lost the wrestling game 25 times to Stacy, and throws her controller onto the ground in frustration. The girls then hear Phineas calling Candace to come outside. They do so, with Candace wondering what they did now. Phineas tells her to check out her old tree house, which is now bigger and better, painted a nice shade of pink with castle tops on some sections. Candace is still suspicious, but Stacy is excited to check it out, taking Candace by the arm and sits on the tire that takes them up as well while holding Candace. They walk inside, and Candace is marveling about how much nicer her tree house is with a jacuzzi, entertainment center, and hundreds of bells and whistles. While they keep walking, Candace thinks that her brothers might have been replaced by aliens, to which Stacy replies, "Yeah, now they're gonna fatten you up so they can eat ya'!" (Ironically, Stacy says this as the girls walk past a long table of food...) They enter an elevator, and hear Phineas over a speaker say that they may began bouncing. Candace is confused, but Stacy has already started. Candace joins her friend as they bounce higher on a series of trampolines until they reach the top. They high-five and answer the phone (which is actually cans connected by string) and tell Phineas that the tree house was great, and they thought of everything. When they hear it's gets better once they press a button labeled 'THF'. Candace thinks that it is some sort of sound system, but once they feel the treehouse shaking, Candace shakily questions Phineas on just what exactly 'THF' stands for. Phineas shouts, "TREE HOUSE FIGHT!" The girls think the idea is cool until they see the boys' tree house transforming as well. The girls scream and sit down, but then realize that the controls are just like the video game they played earlier that day, and that they could easily defeat Phineas and Ferb. Stacy exclaims for them to bring it on, and they do. It starts with them seemingly dancing, where both sides are telling each other to stop leading. They pass through someone's backyard, and out into the streets, where Stacy commands Candace to give the boys the twister, which is a move that spins the opponent around and tosses them away. The boys realize they are about to crash. Ferb hits the 'Crash' button, which encases each one in a bunch of tires to protect them as they bounce around when they hit the ground (destroying a building in the process). Their tree house stands, and Phineas and Ferb do an unseen costume change into pirates, and send hundreds of rubber balls at Candace and Stacy. They are a loss of what to do, so they randomly pull a lever, which shoots a bunch of water balloons at the boys. Ferb is knocked away, while Phineas drops his binoculars and is still bombarded with them. It finally stops, and the boys tree house opens it's mouth (it's built like a human with eyes (where the boys/girls sit) and a mouth) and a lot of water and other things rush out, which grosses the girls out, since it is like vomiting. Phineas exclaims, "Egad, man! It's an end run around the middle! Sound retreat!" Ferb salutes, and begins to play the bagpipes. They run away, with Candace and Stacy following. Candace then gets a call on her cell phone from her mother saying that she is at the car wash and should be home soon. Candace is shocked, until a can comes down from above and Phineas says that the last one home is 'big ol' purple pickled egg', which is followed by Ferb (who is now in a chicken costume) making a perfect clucking sound. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tells his daughter to fire the harpoon, which sends a line all the across for the pigeons to walk across, as they start to do so. He then tells Perry that he is about to witness a truly petty act of vengeance, but notices that Perry is gone. Two pigeons (who were supposed to watch him) are standing where he was. One points at the other accusingly. Perry has escaped with the Poop-inator, and replaces the picture with one of Doofenshmirtz instead, and shoots at the pigeons, who turn and head for Doofenshmirtz instead. Vanessa turns and opens the elevator, but does not save it for her father, leaving him to be trapped in another elevator with all the pigeons. The kids are still running, but trip over the harpoon line and tumble over each other all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where they stand like normal trees. They tree houses now look normal, with a bridge connecting the two. They fight over who got there first, even though it was a tie. Linda comes home and says that it seems as though they had fun, to which Phineas replies, "Well, Mom-you know what they say..." He is cut off by the girls who slingshot a water balloon at him, knocking him down. Ferb then finishes, "Fun never falls to far from the tree house!" He is also knocked down by a spare water balloon by the girls, ending the episode. Songs *''My Goody Two-Shoes Brother'' End Credits A repeat chorus of My Goody Two-Shoes Brother, cutting away to the Pigeons and Doofenshmirtz emerging from the ground floor of his building covered in pigeon poop, pedestrians scattering in fear. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 12th episode produced. 23rd episode aired, first broadcast on March 22, 2008. *In this episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz states every single person who he hates. He even states that Perry the Platypus is not the person who he hates the most, he hates his Goody-Two-Shoes Brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz. *This episode marks the first appearance of Roger. *Phineas and Ferb made quite a few costume changes in this episode. :Phineas's costumes (in order): :* Army uniform :* Pirate costume :* Camouflage uniform :* Knight's armor :* Chicken suit :Ferb's costumes (in order): :* Army hat :* Sailor hat :* Camouflage helmet :* Scottish outfit :* Chicken suit * This is the first time Adyson speaks, when the Fireside Girls are cheering her mouth moves on the line "way to go, awesome". * First time Candace gets a good ending; also the first time Phineas and Ferb get injured by her (although there was no real harm, she just smacked them with water balloons). * When Phineas and Ferb are first shown in the episode it's likely they were talking about the question "If a tree falls in the forest, but no one's there to hear it, does it make a sound?" Continuity * This event was later mention by Phineas and Isabella in ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") Allusions * THX: Candace initially wonders if the THF button is some kind of sound system. * Episode title: "Three to get ready" (part of a standard count to prepare for action) * Avril Lavinge: Sk8er Boi can be heard in the background while Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Stacy are rolling into their backyard. * Stacy's response "I want the whole thing" is the same that Bob Barker used in "Happy Gilmore". * Phineas said "I guess it would make a sound" may be a response to the philosphical question "If a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound?" * Monty Python's Spamalot: 'Doofenshmirtz's song sounds very similar to Spamalot's "You Won't Succeed On Broadway." * 'The Living Daylights: Phineas' quote regarding that Isabella is it's first passenger is a reference to how the defector was the P.I.G.'s first passenger. * The scene where Isabella walks around with a sign is a reference to wrestling matches where a woman walks around the arena with a sign showing the current round. * The Powerpuff Girls: both the mayor and town hall resembles the ones used in this series. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom and Grandma Betty Jo (listed in credits as "Grandma Betty Joe") * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Sandra Oh as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Maulik Pancholy, Enn Reitel, Caroline Rhea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher